It is often desirable to analyze a biological sample from a person to detect substances carried in the biological sample. As such, breathalyzer devices are used to test the content of alcohol (i.e., ethanol) carried in an individual's breath, in order to determine a measure of alcohol consumed by the individual. The measure is typically presented as a blood alcohol content (BAC), which can provide an indication of a user's mental and/or physical adeptness. As such, BAC measures are also used to provide a basis for limits of alcohol consumption in relation to the performance of tasks, including driving a vehicle, operating machinery, and performing various tasks in a working environment. While current blood alcohol measuring devices are able to determine an individual's BAC, and are typically used in law enforcement settings, existing systems and methods configured to provide monitoring of alcohol consumption are severely limited.
There is thus a need in the intoxication monitoring device field to create a new and useful method and system for monitoring intoxication. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.